Spinal ganglia
| Latin = g. sensorium nervi spinalis | GraySubject = 185 | GrayPage = 750 | Image = DRG Chicken e7.jpg|thumb | Caption = This is a dorsal root ganglion (DRG) from a chicken embryo (around stage of day 7) after incubation overnight in NGF growth medium stained with anti-neurofilament antibody. Axons growing out of the ganglion are visible. | Image2 = Gray675.png | Caption2 = A spinal nerve with its anterior and posterior roots. The dorsal root ganglion is the "spinal ganglion", following the posterior/dorsal root. | Precursor = neural crest | System = | MeshName = Spinal+Ganglia | MeshNumber = A08.340.390.340 | DorlandsPre = g_02 | DorlandsSuf = 12384883 | }} In anatomy and neurology, the spinal ganglion (or dorsal root ganglion ) is a nodule on a dorsal root that contains cell bodies of neurons in afferent spinal nerves. Unique unipolar structure The axons of dorsal root ganglion neurons are known as afferents. In the peripheral nervous system, afferents refer to the axons that relay sensory information into the central nervous system and spinal cord. These neurons are of the pseudo-unipolar type, meaning they have an axon with two branches that act as a single axon, often referred to as a distal process and a proximal process. Unlike the majority of neurons found in the central nervous system, an action potential in dorsal root ganglion neuron may initiate in the distal process in the periphery, bypass the cell body, and continue to propagate along the proximal process until reaching the synaptic terminal in the dorsal horn of the spinal cord. Distal section The distal section of the axon may either be a bare nerve ending or encapsulated by a structure that helps relay specific information to nerve. For example, a Meissner's corpuscle or Pacinian corpuscle may encapsulate the rendering the distal process sensitive to mechanical stimulation, such as stroking or vibration, respectively. Kandel ER, Schwartz JH, Jessell TM. Principles of Neural Science, 4th ed., p.431-433. McGraw-Hill, New York (2000). ISBN 0-8385-7701-6 Location The dorsal root ganglia lie along the vertebral columna by the spine. Embryology The dorsal root ganglia develops in the embryo from neural crest cells. Nociception G protein-coupled receptor on the DRG have been associated with nociception. References *Abramets, I. I., & Samoilovich, I. M. (1990). Analysis of two types of dopaminergic responses of the rat dorsal root ganglion neurons: Fiziologicheskii Zhurnal SSSR im I M Sechenova Vol 76(6) Jun 1990, 739-745. *Abramets, I. I., Talalaenko, A. N., & Stakhovsky, Y. V. (1992). GABA-ergic component of the anxiolytic action of 1-(2-pyrimidinyl)-piperazine derivatives: Eksperimental'naya i Klinicheskaya Farmakologiya Vol 55(6) Nov-Dec 1992, 5-7. *Andre, S., Puech-Mallie, S., Desmadryl, G., Valmier, J., & Scamps, F. (2003). Axotomy differentially regulates voltage-gated calcium currents in mice sensory neurones: Neuroreport: For Rapid Communication of Neuroscience Research Vol 14(1) Jan 2003, 147-150. *Aoki, Y., Ohtori, S., Takahashi, K., Ino, H., Ozawa, T., Douya, H., et al. (2003). P2X-sub-3-immunoreactive primary sensory neurons innervating lumbar intervertebral disc in rats: Brain Research Vol 989(2) Nov 2003, 214-220. *Aoki, Y., Takahashi, Y., Ohtori, S., Moriya, H., & Takahashi, K. (2004). Distribution and immunocytochemical characterization of dorsal root ganglion neurons innervating the lumbar intervertebral disc in rats: A review: Life Sciences Vol 74(21) Apr 2004, 2627-2642. *Arushanian, E. B., & Botvev Orhey, P. (1990). The effect of superior cervical ganglio-ectomy on the time-course of forced swimming and its sensitivity to antidepressant drugs: Fiziologicheskii Zhurnal SSSR im I M Sechenova Vol 76(6) Jun 1990, 720-725. *Ashe, J. H., & Libet, B. (1984). Effect of inhibitors of protein synthesis on dopamine modulation of the slow-EPSP in rabbit superior cervical ganglion: Brain Research Vol 290(1) Jan 1984, 170-173. *Bahia, P. K., Suzuki, R., Benton, D. C. H., Jowett, A. J., Chen, M. X., Trezise, D. J., et al. (2005). A Functional Role for Small-Conductance Calcium-Activated Potassium Channels in Sensory Pathways Including Nociceptive Processes: Journal of Neuroscience Vol 25(14) Apr 2005, 3489-3498. *Blair, N. T., & Bean, B. P. (2002). Roles of Tetrodotoxin(TTX)-Sensitive Na-super(+ ) Current, TTX-Resistant Na-super(+ ) Current, and Ca-super(2+ ) Current in the Action Potentials of Nociceptive Sensory Neurons: Journal of Neuroscience Vol 22(23) Dec 2002, 10277-10290. *Bossy, M. K., Davidenko, I. M., Podberezny, A. I., & Furtatova, S. V. (1982). Influence of unilateral extirpation of the superior cervical sympathetic ganglion and electrical stimulation of the posterior hypothalamus on the rate of conditioning in dogs: Zhurnal Vysshei Nervnoi Deyatel'nosti Vol 32(3) 1982, 403-410. *Buck, S. H., Miller, M. S., & Burks, T. F. (1982). Depletion of primary afferent substance P by capsaicin and dihydrocapsaicin without altered thermal sensitivity in rats: Brain Research Vol 233(1) Feb 1982, 216-220. *Chaplan, S. R., Guo, H.-Q., Lee, D. H., Luo, L., Liu, C., Kuei, C., et al. (2003). Neuronal hyperpolarization-activated pacemaker channels drive neuropathic pain: Journal of Neuroscience Vol 23(4) Feb 2003, 1169-1178. *Cheliout-Heraut, F., Barois, A., Urtizberea, A., Viollet, L., & Estournet-Mathiaud, B. (2003). Evoked Potentials in Spinal Muscular Atrophy: Journal of Child Neurology Vol 18(6) Jun 2003, 383-390. *Comer, P. J., & Huntly, P. J. (2004). Exposure of the human population to BSE infectivity over the course of the BSE epidemic in Great Britain and the impact of changes to the Over Thirty Month Rule: Journal of Risk Research Vol 7(5) Jul 2004, 523-543. *De Felipe, C., Gonzalez, G. G., Gallar, J., & Belmonte, C. (1999). Quantification and immunocytochemical characteristics of trigeminal ganglion neurons projecting to the cornea: Effect of cornea1 wounding: European Journal of Pain Vol 3(1) 1999, 31-39. *Detwiler, S. R. (1926). The effects of loss of skin and of muscle on the development of spinal ganglia: Proceedings of the Society for Experimental Biology & Medicine 23 1926, 696-697. *Donskova, L. P., Enenko, S. O., & Luk'Yanova, L. D. (1967). Respiratory Rhythm of Nerve Cells under Conditions of Tissue Culture: Biofizika 12(6) 1967, 1026-1031. *Eisenstein, E. M., Reep, R. L., & Lovell, K. L. (1985). Avoidance and escape components of leg position learning in the prothoracic and mesothoracic ganglia of the cockroach, P. americana: Physiology & Behavior Vol 34(1) Jan 1985, 129-132. *Ertekin, C., Sarica, Y., & Uckardesler, L. (1983). Studies on the human spontaneous electromyelogram (EMyeloG): II. Patients with peripheral nerve, root and spinal cord disorders: Electroencephalography & Clinical Neurophysiology Vol 55(1) Jan 1983, 24-33. *Ferris, H. B. (1918). The neurone: Psychological Bulletin Vol 15(8) Aug 1918, 257-263. *Gaetani, S., & et al. (1975). Effects of litter size on protein, choline acetyltransferase (CAT), and dopamine-b-hydroxylase (DBH) of a mouse sympathetic ganglion: Brain Research Vol 86(1) 1975, 75-84. *Gallara, R. V., Bellavia, S. L., Serova, L. L., & Sabban, E. L. (2004). Environmental light conditions alter gene expression of rat catecholamine biosynthetic enzymes and Neuropeptide Y: Differential effect in superior cervical ganglia and adrenal gland: Molecular Brain Research Vol 124(2) May 2004, 152-158. *Galoyan, S. M., Petruska, J. C., & Mendell, L. M. (2003). Mechanisms of sensitization of the response of single dorsal root ganglion cells from adult rat to noxious heat: European Journal of Neuroscience Vol 18(3) Aug 2003, 535-541. *Geurts, J. W. M., van Wijk, R. M. A. W., Wynne, H. J., Hammink, E., Buskens, E., Lousberg, R., et al. (2003). Radiofrequency lesioning of dorsal root ganglia for chronic lumbosacral radicular pain: A randomised, double-blind, controlled trial: Lancet Vol 361(9351) Jan 2003, 21-26. *Hamill, R. W., Cochard, P., & Black, I. B. (1983). Long-term effects of spinal transection on the development and function of sympathetic ganglia: Brain Research Vol 266(1) Apr 1983, 21-27. *Hatakeyama, S., Wakamori, M., Ino, M., Miyamoto, N., Takahashi, E., Yoshinaga, T., et al. (2001). Differential nociceptive responses in mice lacking the alpha -sub(1B ) subunit of N-type Ca-super(2+ ) channels: Neuroreport: For Rapid Communication of Neuroscience Research Vol 12(11) Aug 2001, 2423-2427. *Homma, Y., Brull, S. J., & Zhang, J.-M. (2002). A comparison of chronic pain behavior following local application of tumor necrosis factor alpha to the normal and mechanically compressed lumbar ganglia in the rat: Pain Vol 95(3) Feb 2002, 239-246. *Howe, J. F., Loeser, J. D., & Calvin, W. H. (1977). Mechanosensitivity of dorsal root ganglia and chronically injured axons: A physiological basis for the radicular pain of nerve root compression: Pain Vol 3(1) Feb 1977, 25-41. *Janowsky, J. S., & Finlay, B. L. (1986). The outcome of perinatal brain damage: The role of normal neuron loss and axon retraction: Developmental Medicine & Child Neurology Vol 28(3) Jun 1986, 375-389. *Jiang, Z. G., Simmons, M. A., & Dun, N. J. (1982). Enkephalinergic modulation of non-cholinergic transmission in mammalian prevertebral ganglia: Brain Research Vol 235(1) Mar 1982, 185-191. *Jin, S.-X., Zhuang, Z.-Y., Woolf, C. J., & Ji, R.-R. (2003). p38 Mitogen-Activated Protein Kinase Is Activated after a Spinal Nerve Ligation in Spinal Cord Microglia and Dorsal Root Ganglion Neurons and Contributes to the Generation of Neuropathic Pain: Journal of Neuroscience Vol 23(10) May 2003, 4017-4022. *Jones, M. G., Munson, J. B., & Thompson, S. W. N. (1999). A role for nerve growth factor in sympathetic sprouting in rat dorsal root ganglia: Pain Vol 79(1) Jan 1999, 21-29. *Khudorozheva, A. T. (1968). Features of the restoration of motor functions after deafferentiation in dogs in ontogenesis: Trudy Instituta Fiziologii Imeni I P Pavlova Vol 12 Feb 1968, 308-320. *Khudorozheva, A. T. (1968). Role of afferent impulsation in the reflex activity of dogs in ontogenesis: Trudy Instituta Fiziologii Imeni I P Pavlova Vol 12 Feb 1968, 297-307. *Kimble, D. P., Anderson, S., Bremiller, R., & Dannen, E. (1979). Hippocampal lesions, superior cervical ganglia removal, and behavior in rats: Physiology & Behavior Vol 22(3) Mar 1979, 461-466. *Kimble, D. P., Bremiller, R., Schroeder, L., & Smotherman, W. P. (1979). Hippocampal lesions slow extinction of a conditioned taste aversion in rats: Physiology & Behavior Vol 23(2) Aug 1979, 217-222. *Kimble, D. P., Bremiller, R., Stickrod, G., & Smotherman, W. P. (1980). Failure to find a behavioral role for anomalous sympathetic innervation of the hippocampus in male rats: Physiology & Behavior Vol 25(5) Nov 1980, 675-681. *Koerber, H. R., & Woodbury, C. J. (2002). Comprehensive phenotyping of sensory neurons using an ex-vivo somatosensory system: Physiology & Behavior Vol 77(4-5) Dec 2002, 589-594. *Korr, H., Lehr, E., Seiler, N., & Werner, G. (1969). Autoradiographic investigations of the distribution of mescaline and its influence on stimulation in mice: Psychopharmacologia 16(3) 1969, 183-200. *Krajci, D., & Malinsky, J. (1974). Ultrastructure and histochemistry of spinal ganglia in hibernating hedgehog: Activitas Nervosa Superior Vol 16(2) May 1974, 103-104. *Krylov, B. V., Viliin, Y. Y., Katina, I. E., & Podzorova, S. A. (2000). Ethanol modulates the ionic permeability of sodium channels in rat sensory neurons: Neuroscience and Behavioral Physiology Vol 30(3) May-Jun 2000, 331-337. *Liu, P., Liu, J., Huang, W., Li, M. D., & Dopico, A. M. (2003). Distinct Regions of the slo Subunit Determine Differential BK-sub(Ca) Channel Responses to Ethanol: Alcoholism: Clinical and Experimental Research Vol 27(10) Oct 2003, 1640-1644. *Loeb, G. E., Bak, M. J., & Duysens, J. (1977). Long-term unit recording from somatosensory neurons in the spinal ganglia of the freely walking cat: Science Vol 197(4309) Sep 1977, 1192-1194. *Loos, N., Grant, D. A., Wild, J., Paul, S., Barfield, C., Zoccoli, G., et al. (2005). Sympathetic nervous control of the cerebral circulation in sleep: Journal of Sleep Research Vol 14(3) Sep 2005, 275-283. *Lu, C.-R., Hwang, S. J., Phend, K. D., Rustioni, A., & Valtschanoff, J. G. (2002). Primary Afferent Terminals in Spinal Cord Express Presynaptic AMPA Receptors: Journal of Neuroscience Vol 22(21) Nov 2002, 9522-9529. *Ma, C., Shu, Y., Zheng, Z., Chen, Y., Yao, H., Greenquist, K. W., et al. (2003). Similar Electrophysiological Changes in Axotomized and Neighboring Intact Dorsal Root Ganglion Neurons: Journal of Neurophysiology Vol 89(3) Mar 2003, 1588-1602. *Mata, M., Glorioso, J. C., & Fink, D. J. (2002). Targeted gene delivery to the nervous system using herpes simplex virus vectors: Physiology & Behavior Vol 77(4-5) Dec 2002, 483-488. *Mochida, S., & Libet, B. (1990). Postsynaptic long-term enhancement (LTE) by dopamine may be mediated by Ca-super(2+ ) and calmodulin: Brain Research Vol 513(1) Apr 1990, 144-148. *Moriyama, T., Iida, T., Kobayashi, K., Higashi, T., Fukuoka, T., Tsumura, H., et al. (2003). Possible Involvement of P2Y-sub-2 Metabotropic Receptors in ATP-Induced Transient Receptor Potential Vanilloid Receptor 1-Mediated Thermal Hypersensitivity: Journal of Neuroscience Vol 23(14) Jul 2003, 6058-6062. *Nakahiro, M., Arakawa, O., & Narahashi, T. (1991). Modulation of !g-aminobutyric acid receptor-channel complex by alcohols: Journal of Pharmacology and Experimental Therapeutics Vol 259(1) Oct 1991, 235-240. *Nestler, E. J. (1997). Basic neurobiology of opiate addiction. New York, NY: Guilford Press. *Obata, H., Eisenach, J. C., Hussain, H., Bynum, T., & Vincler, M. (2006). Spinal Glial Activation Contributes to Postoperative Mechanical Hypersensitivity in the Rat: The Journal of Pain Vol 7(11) Nov 2006, 816-822. *Obata, K., Yamanaka, H., Fukuoka, T., Yi, D., Tokunaga, A., Hashimoto, N., et al. (2003). Contribution of injured and uninjured dorsal root ganglion neurons to pain behavior and the changes in gene expression following chronic constriction injury of the sciatic nerve in rats: Pain Vol 101(1-2) Jan 2003, 65-77. *O'Donohue, T. L., Miller, R. L., Pendleton, R. C., & Jacobowitz, D. M. (1980). Demonstration of an endogenous circadian rhythm of !a-melanocyte stimulating hormone in the rat pineal gland: Brain Research Vol 186(1) Mar 1980, 145-155. *Ogun-Muyiwa, P., Helliwell, R., McIntyre, P., & Winter, J. (1999). Glial cell line derived neurotrophic factor (GDNF) regulates VR1 and substance P in cultured sensory neurons: Neuroreport: For Rapid Communication of Neuroscience Research Vol 10(10) Jul 1999, 2107-2111. *Oxenkrug, G. F., Dragovic, L. J., Marks, B. H., & Yuwiler, A. (1990). Effect of cocaine on rat pineal melatonin synthesis in vivo and in vitro: Psychiatry Research Vol 34(2) Nov 1990, 185-191. *Pinjuh, D., & Bedi, K. S. (2003). X-irradiation of adult spinal cord increases its capacity to support neurite regeneration in vitro: International Journal of Developmental Neuroscience Vol 21(7) Nov 2003, 409-416. *Plakhova, V. B., Shchegolev, B. F., Rogachevskii, I. V., Nozdrachev, A. D., Krylov, B. V., Podzorova, S. A., et al. (2002). A Possible Molecular Mechanism for the Interaction of Defensin with the Sensory Neuron Membrane: Neuroscience and Behavioral Physiology Vol 32(4) Jul-Aug 2002, 409-415. *Ryan, A. F., Goodwin, P., Woolf, N. K., & Sharp, F. R. (1982). Auditory stimulation alters the pattern of 2-deoxy-glucose uptake in the inner ear: Brain Research Vol 234(2) Feb 1982, 213-225. *Rydenhag, B., & Andersson, S. (1981). Effect of DLF lesions at different spinal levels on morphine induced analgesia: Brain Research Vol 212(1) May 1981, 239-242. *Sandyk, R. (1990). Neuroleptic-induced "painful legs and moving toes" syndrome: Successful treatment with clonazepam and baclofen: Italian Journal of Neurological Sciences Vol 11(6) Dec 1990, 573-576. *Schieber, M. H. (1981). Muscle, motor cortex, cerebellar nuclear, and spindle afferent activity during slow hold-ramp-hold position-tracking movements of the monkey's wrist: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Schieber, M. H., & Thach, W. T. (1980). Alpha-gamma dissociation during slow tracking movements of the monkey's wrist: Preliminary evidence from spinal ganglion recording: Brain Research Vol 202(1) Nov 1980, 213-216. *Scholz, A., & Vogel, W. (2000). Tetrodotoxin-resistant action potentials in dorsal root ganglion neurons are blocked by local anesthetics: Pain Vol 89(1) Dec 2000, 47-52. *Schultzberg, M., Dockray, G. J., & Williams, R. G. (1982). Capsaicin depletes CCK-like immunoreactivity detected by immunohistochemistry, but not that measured by radioimmunoassay in rat dorsal spinal cord: Brain Research Vol 235(1) Mar 1982, 198-204. *Scott, B. S., Petit, T. L., Becker, L. E., & Edwards, B. A. (1981). Abnormal electric membrane properties of Down's syndrome DRG neurons in cell culture: Developmental Brain Research Vol 2(2) Sep 1981, 257-270. *Semenov, S. P. (1969). Methods of operative approach to the cervical spinal ganglia in the cat: Byulleten' Eksperimental'Noi Biologii i Meditsiny 68(7) 1969, 122-124. *Shen, K.-f., & Crain, S. M. (1992). Chronic selective activation of excitatory opioid receptor functions in sensory neurons results in opioid "dependence" without tolerance: Brain Research Vol 597(1) Nov 1992, 74-83. *Shinoda, M., Ozaki, N., Asai, H., Nagamine, K., & Sugiura, Y. (2005). Changes in P2X3 receptor expression in the trigeminal ganglion following monoarthritis of the temporomandibular joint in rats: Pain Vol 116(1-2) Jul 2005, 42-51. *Skerritt, J. H., Werz, M. A., McLean, M. J., & Macdonald, R. L. (1984). Diazepam and its anomalous p-chloro-derivative Ro 5-4864: Comparative effects on mouse neurons in cell culture: Brain Research Vol 310(1) Sep 1984, 99-105. *Stephens, H. E., Belliveau, A. C., Gupta, J. S., Mirkovic, S., & Kablar, B. (2005). The role of neurotrophins in the maintenance of the spinal cord motor neurons and the dorsal root ganglia proprioceptive sensory neurons: International Journal of Developmental Neuroscience Vol 23(7) Nov 2005, 613-620. *Strachan, L. C., Lewis, R. J., & Nicholson, G. M. (1999). Differential actions of pacific ciguatoxin-1 on sodium channel sybtypes in mammalian sensory neurons: Journal of Pharmacology and Experimental Therapeutics Vol 288(1) Jan 1999, 379-388. *Sugiura-Tomita, M., Yasuda, K., Mori, R., Hasumi-Nakayama, Y., Tomita, I., Nakamura, M., et al. (2006). NK1 receptor activation by geniohyoid primary afferents modulates parasympathetic postganglionic neuronal excitability in the rat: Brain Research Vol 1112(1) Sep 2006, 109-113. *Sukumar, R. (1975). Learning behavior and changes in the levels of RNA during learning in grasshopper, Poecilocera picta: Behavioral Biology Vol 14(3) Jul 1975, 343-351. *Talalaenko, A. N., Abramets, I. I., Stahovsky, Y. V., Shehovtsov, A. A., & et al. (1992). Peculiarities of anxiolytic action of benzodiazepine and nonbenzodiazepine tranquilizers during different tests of anxiety: Zhurnal Vysshei Nervnoi Deyatel'nosti Vol 42(1) Jan-Feb 1992, 144-151. *van Kleef, M., Garendse, G. A. M., Dingemans, W. A. A. M., & Wingen, C. (1995). Effects of producing a radiofrequency lesion adjacent to the dorsal root ganglion in patients with thoracic segmental pain: Clinical Journal of Pain Vol 11(4) Dec 1995, 325-332. *Van Kleef, M., Spaans, F., Dingemans, W., Barendse, G. A., & et al. (1993). Effects and side effects of a percutaneous thermal lesion of the dorsal root ganglion in patients with cervical pain syndrome: Pain Vol 52(1) Jan 1993, 49-53. *Weiss, P. (1935). Function of de-afferented amphibian limbs: Proceedings of the Society for Experimental Biology & Medicine 3 1935, 436-438. See also * Ventral root Additional images Image:Medulla spinalis - Section - English.svg|Medulla spinalis Image:spinal nerve.svg |The formation of the spinal nerve from the dorsal and ventral roots | Image:Gray799.svg|Scheme showing structure of a typical spinal nerve. External links * * * Photo of model at Ohio State University * Diagram at webanatomy.net * Photo at uwlax.edu Category:Nervous system Category:back anatomy